The Gift of Fear
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: The threat of violence surrounds us everyday. : YAOI, EnvyxED :
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I got this idea from the book "The Gift Of Fear" by Gavin de Becker. It's a great book and I highly recommend it.

**The Gift Of Fear**

Edward Elric was lots of things. He was responisble (sometimes), he was beautiful and _he was very late. _This was very unusual for the golden blonde male. He hated when others arrived late, and therefore he avoided it too. But now, he would be very late.

Well, it wasn't his fault that some idiot had dropped something sharp on the road, making his car worthless. He didn't know what he had drove over; nor did he care. All he could think about was how late he was going to be for his brother's wedding.

This wasn't a small road, thank Kami (not that Edward believed in God), and he would probably be able to get someone to help him. After all, he could use his "feminine charm" that Maes Hughes, one of his friends, always talked about.

Edward would never admit that he was somewhat girly, or feminine. He had long hair, but it was always pulled back in a ponytail, and sure he had a lithe body. And he could not change tires. But he would never admit that he was girly. He was only girl_ier_ than the women he knew.

Riza Hawkeye for example, very nice woman, but not one you would like to mess with. And Winry Rockbell, his future sister-in-law. In fact, Ed had two hours to get to Risembool to see Winry marry his little brother, Al.

He got out from the car, leaned against it and watched as cars drove by in dangerous speed. He looked around for someone who drove slow enough to be able to stop here. He looked, and looked ...

A black car, a very normal car, drove slowly by, and stopped not too far away from Ed. The blonde didn't know why, but he didn't like the feeling he got when a tall, pale man stepped out from the car.

The man had long, greenish hair and a sly grin on his face. He was handsome, true, but Edward did not like the way he moved. So secure, so certain. The man stopped not even a meter away from Ed, the grin still on his face.

_Team Forcing._

"We seem to have a bit of a problem here, don't we?" The man smiled, his eyes staring down at Ed.

"Uh... Yeah. I drove over something ..." Edward was now regretting his choice of clothes. He felt somewhat wrong in his jeans and button shirt. The man seemed to be staring right through his clothes, which made him feel uncomfortable. "I think ... I think I can handle it myself ..."

But the man seemed nice, there was nothing to worry about. Ed forced a smile on his lips. The man was probably just nice.

"I'm Envy."

"Edward Elric."

_Charm and Niceness._

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful boy." Envy smiled at Ed's blush. "So, beauty, do you have a sparetire?" When Edward the green-haired man started walking towards the back of Ed's car and started fixing. Ed wasn't sure what the man was doing, but he sure was nice: doing this to a stranger in the middle of nowhere.

_Too Many Details._

"I'm on my way to Risembool. Well, duh," the man rolled out the spare tire. "The way only leads to Risembool. I'm going to visit my mother, she lives there. She's very old, and sick."

Ed nodded, wondering why the man was telling him this. But he didn't question it. After all, the man was nice enough to help him.

_Typecasting._

"She lives on the hills, in a cottage. Where do you live?" Envy looked up, pausing from whatever he was doing.

Ed didn't want to be rude, but it really shouldn't matter to the green-haired man. "It's none of your business, really."

"Ouch," Envy smirked. "Here I'm trying to help and you're being rude. You shouldn't be so paranoid."

Ed frowned. "Sorry." His golden eyes watched as the man just grinned and continued. "You're right."

_Loan Sharking._

"You know, this won't work," Envy stood up. "The spare tire isn't even made for this car."

Edward cursed Jean Havoc, a friend and the owner of this very car.

"It's okay, though, you can ride with me to Risembool and you can call somebody." Envy smiled.

"I'm not very comfortable with that," Edward murmured, unconciously backing a few steps, slowly. "I'll just ... wait for someone that has a cellphone or something."

"Aw, c'mon." Envy chuckled. "Paranoid again? C'mon, it's okay. You owe me that much, helping you with your car and all."

The cute blonde wanted to yell at the man that he had in fact not done anything, but Envy was - after all - offering him a ride. He wasn't sure what the older man meant with "you owe me that much", but it seemed innocent enough.

And, Envy didn't look homicidal or like a rapist. In fact, he was just a handsome man. Edward was a man too, he could protect himself.

_The Unsolicited Promise._

Envy started walking to his car, making a gesture for Edward to follow. "Come with me, Ed, I promise I won't do anything!" The man laughed and sat down behind the steeringwheel.

Edward looked around, the cars were driving past in dangerous speed, Envy wouldn't be able to kidnap him or anything silly like that. The eldest Elric snorted at his own paranoia. He was being stupid.

So he locked his car and climbed into Envy's car. It smelled weird, and Ed just wanted to get out and run into the forest. But he couldn't do that now, not when Envy was being so nice. It would be rude and, like the green-haired man had said - paranoid.

"I promise, Ed, I won't bite."

_Discounting The Word "No"._

They drove for an hour. Envy talked very much, but somehow Ed didn't get to know anything that was actually about the older man. He got to know alot about Envy's parents that lived in Risembool, but everything seemed to lead into questions about Edward himself.

He was not really comfortable with the idea of telling so much of himself, but Envy had told him that "you owe me so much for driving you".

"So, where do you live?" Envy asked, and Edward answered by pointing to their right. "Oh, you live next to the Rockbells? How nice ..."

Envy drove to their right, he sure did, but he didn't stop when they drove past a yellow house that was decorated with flowers. Instead, the green-haired man drove in an insane speed towards the hills.

"Hey ... I live over there!" Ed felt panic taint his mind.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to visit my home?"

"Err, no." Edward felt his throat go dry, but he couldn't do anything. He had seated himself in this position.

"Are you sure, I have this-"

"I am sure! I do _not_ want to go with you home."

Envy slowed down, much to Ed's delight and relief. The taller male parked outside a house that Ed knew was owned by an old lady, though he didn't know her personally. "I-is this your m-mother's place?" He dearly hoped that she was home and would talk some sense into the older man.

"No. She moved into town a few months ago." Envy got out of the car, and soon was he dragging Ed inside, ignoring the blonde's objections.

Well inside the once charming and helpful man locked the door.

"Want to pay back your ride, Edward?"

"No! I've told you; I do not want to be here." Edward searched his pants for money.

"No, no, no, Edward. I don't want your money..." Envy paused and smirked at the smaller man's confusion. "I want your body."

**To Be Continued ...**

Comments are love.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gift of Fear**

_"I want your body."_

The words seemed to echo in his mind as he listened to the green-haired man's moans and pants and the thumping-sound that came when the bed slammed against the wall.

He clenched his golden eyes shut, not wanting to cry. It hurt, it really did. He didn't want to admit it, but it was actually quiet nice of Envy to prepare him before entering. It was probably not something common amongst rapists, they probably just go all the way in without preparing.

Ed felt hot tears run down his cheeks, and he ignored how Envy planted kisses and occasionally bit down in his neck. It hurt, he was afraid and alone. It wasn't his first time, but who wanted to be raped? He felt dirty, and Envy hadn't even orgasmed yet.

And as if on cue, the handsome man that was thrusting in and out of him stopped, giving out a loud moan.

"Aaahh..." Envy collapsed on top of the blonde, supporting his weight on his elbows and nuzzling his nose into the smaller man's abused neck. "You're fucking amazing, chibi."

The Elric chose not to answer, something told him to keep calm and quiet.

"I'll just go and drink some water. You better be a good boy and stay here." Envy pulled out and got out from the bedroom, only slipping a pair of boxers on before walking out. Edward heard that the older man lied; he was not going to drink water.

Edward didn't panic, instead he sneaked out of the bed (ignoring the great pain in his lower back) and got dressed in his jeans and grabbed his shirt. He moved to the window and stopped abruptly when he heard a clicking sound in the kitchen.

He opened the window fast as hell and didn't even glance down on the ground before jumping out. A part of him wanted to run straight to the yellow house where the wedding was held. He could hear the music and he could see the green, red and yellow lights. But another part knew better than to run down a hill when his rapist had a gun.

So instead he sat down among the red roses and waited for something. He closed his eyes and tried to sink into the dirt, become one with the red flowers. Lucky him it was dark, but he wasn't sure that it would help.

He heard Envy's angry growls from inside, through the open window. Curses danced into the cold air of the night, and Edward was sure that he had never heard such ugly words before. A few moments later, a handsome face stuck out through the window, and gazed over the open fields that surronded the cottage.

Edward could hear the man's muttering. "... not far enough ... not the forest ... too far away ... I'll be damned if he opens that wonderful mouth of his ..."

Ed almost puked when he was reminded of how he had been forced to suck the older man off not too long ago. But he didn't make a sound, he just pressed himself closer to the wall. He felt so sore and weak that he wasn't even sure if he would be able to make a sound.

"Damn brat. And I was having so ... _arousing _ideas for him." Envy glanced over the fields and hills again. Ed heard him close the window. The blonde didn't breathe, he was pretty sure that the rapist was still gazing behind those horrible curtains.

He sat there, trying to regain strenght. He didn't know for how long he sat there, but he listened as Envy took a shower, cleaned up and then went to bed. He could see how the lights were turned off, he could hear how the music and laughter faded away.

Tears formed in his golden eyes again, this time not from pain. Roy Mustang, his boyfriend, was probably worried to death. And Maes, Riza and Jean was probably trying to calm him down. And Al ... Al was probably very disappointed.

Edward knew how much his presence mattered to his little brother. Their parents were killed in a fire, and they had only had each other as they lived with Winry and her grandmother.

But now it didn't seem to matter. Those things seemed unimportant now, when he was slowly drifting to sleep under a window among roses where the one who had raped him lived.

UAUAUA

Edward woke up as fast as he heard the car drive away. His golden, tired eyes followed the black car as it drove down the hill and away from Risembool.

Not until five minutes after the car had disappeared out of sight could he even dare to move. Flashes of yesterday danced on his eyelids as he closed them, and he could now feel how sore he was.

The pain in his lower back was better, but he now understood that Envy's grip had left marks over his entire body. But he stumbled his way down the hill, trying to seem so untouched he could.

He reached the house where the wedding had been held, and he felt his eyelids become heavy. He was safe. Safe, at last.

He fell into a pile of limbs just by the door. He could hear Roy's voice. Roy was arguing with Maes and Jean. They were arguing wether to drive home and search for Edward or stay and wait.

Edward wanted to open his mouth and scream for help. Scream for Roy. He wanted Roy to embrace him, hold him and tell him that he was not dirty.

He laid there for what felt like ages, before the door was opened by Maes. Ed fought to keep his eyes open, to keep his eyesight clear.

"Oh my God! Ed!" Maes went down on knees and picked the beautiful blonde up in his arms and ran inside again. "Roy! Roy!"

Edward was seated in a comfortable couch, which made it even harder for him not to drift of to sleep again. The others, whom Ed had heard through the door, ran into the room. A pair of familiar hands grabbed his shoulders, and he couldn't help the tears that streamed down his filthy cheeks.

"Edward? Ed?" Roy sounded so worried. It brought him back to reality. "What happened? Where have you been?"

The blonde mumbled something only he could understand, if even that. He gazed around the room for Al, but could not see his little brother or Winry.

"Where did you find him?" Roy demanded. Hughes pointed towards the door, his worried expression not changing. "Damn it, Ed, where have you been?"

"Th-the hills." Even though he felt like he would break any minute, even though he was crying he managed to sound surprisingly strong. The tone of his voice made it seem obvious, as if they were supposed to know that.

"Do you have any idea for how long we waited for you? Do you have any idea of how worried we were?" Roy was yelling, and Ed winced at the loudness. Roy quieted down when Havoc patted his shoulder and shook his head. Roy took a deep breath and continued. "Are you okay?"

Edward thought for a while. He wondered if he could get away with this. He would rather not tell anyone about getting raped because he couldn't change the tires. When he didn't answer the others asumed he was not okay.

"Havoc, call Riza over here with the car. Maes, call Al and Winry, will you?" Roy watched the two men exit before he sat down in the green couch next to his boyfriend. He embraced Edward, radiating warmth and safety. Edward didn't even try to get out of the hug, even though it hurt a bit.

"I love you, Ed," Roy whispered. "Tell me what happened? Who did this to you?"

"I-I ..." He thought back, realizing that _Envy_ couldn't be his real name. He hadn't seen it back then, all the signs. But now they were slowly coming back. All the signs were there.

_"You owe me."_

_"Don't be paranoid."_

_"I promise." _

Edward closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into Roy's warm chest. Tears streamed down his cheeks and soaked Roy's shirt.

"What happened? Tell me, Edward. I want to know who did this. Now!"

Ed looked up, facing Roy. "I ... don't know."

**Owari**

Comments are love.


End file.
